Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{9}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}$
Solution: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{2}=\dfrac{1}{9}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{1}{3}}\Big)^{2}=\dfrac{1}{9}$ So $\left(\dfrac{1}{9}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}=\dfrac{1}{3}$